1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for generating a signal corresponding a torque applied to a rotatable body such as a output shaft of an vehicle mounted engine and method therefor.
2. Description of the Background Art
Recently, torque-electrical transducing apparatuses have been proposed, each of which detects a torque applied to an output shaft in order to appropriate a speed gear timing in an automatic transmission equipped in an automative vehicle.
A United States patent application Ser. No. 07/969,056 filed on Oct. 30, 1992 (which corresponds to a German Patent Application No. P 42 37 416. 2 filed in Germany on Nov. 5, 1992, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,206) exemplifies one of the previously proposed torque-electrical transducing apparatuses.
A pair of magnetic anisotropic portions are formed on an outer periphery of a magnetostriction shaft, a pair of detection coils coupled in a full bridge circuit together with an adjustment resistor, and a phase detector is so constructed as to detect a phase of a signal amplified by means of the differential amplifier, these elements constituting the previously proposed torque-electrical transducing apparatus.